MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit=Medium |magazine=32 Rounds |maxammo= |fire=Automatic |ammotype=M118 FMJ-AP, 7.62 x 51 mm |operation=Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire= High |velocity= |accuracy=When fired in short controlled bursts at medium range, accuracy is high. |range= |era= Post-War |counterpart=Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation= UNSC}} The MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System is the United Nations Space Command standard-issue assault rifle after the Human-Covenant War. Design details The MA5D ICWS is an exceptionally resilient gas-operated, magazine-fed, automatic rifle designed to execute close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile counter-op, environmental conditions, or duration of use in the field.[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx GameInformer - The Arsenal Of Halo 4] The MA5D fires the 7.62 NATO round. Like previous incarnations, the MA5D also contains a built-in ammo counter and compass. Strategy *Like the MA37 from Reach, the MA5D is a general-purpose weapon. However, it also lacks long-range accuracy, therefore is it well to tag this weapon up with either the DMR or Battle Rifle. *Like majority of the Assault Rifles throughout the series, it is best to go full-auto at close range. *Be careful when going up against close-range instant-kill weapons. It is best to walk back while firing in effective bursts so you don't have to reload. *Try to stick to killing one opponent at the time, because even though the Assault Rifle is good against a shielded or unshielded opponent, going up against two or more might want you to reconsider using a good plasma (Storm Rifle) or Promethean weapon (Scattershot, Suppressor), as those tend to perform better. Changes Made from the MA5C ICWS and MA37 ICWS *Aesthetic changes made. Now looks more like the MA5C from Halo 3. *Maximum ammunition is decreased from 288 to 224. (256 if using the Ammo Tactical Package.) *Different firing sound. *The ammo counter uses a new design. *Has similar animations to the MA37. *Does more damage than the MA37 from Halo: Reach. Trivia *This is the weapon the player starts out with at the start of Halo 4. *An exclusive Prime weapon skin for the MA5D is only available for those who purchase the Halo 4 Limited Edition. *The sounds for the MA5D were taken from the M-16 and SCAR-H rifles combined together. *John-117 is seen wielding the MA5D in most cutscenes. List of Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' Gallery MC-AR.jpg|John-117 holding an MA5D in Halo 4. halo4conceptofthechief.jpg|The MA5D, as seen on the remains of the . John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|John-117 wielding an MA5D. 1h4AR.png|A picture of the MA5D from a recent ViDoc. Fph4ar.png|In Halo 4 War Games. CP.12.jpg|McFarlane Toys toy MA5D carried by John-117. CP.34.png|The MA5D seen from the first-person view. 2820817-web_preview.png|A SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. e32012halo4pvp6jpg-acfd9f.jpg|Another SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. Halo4 MP-Spartan-Warrior-06.png|A Spartan-IV wielding an MA5D. h4_ar1.png|A player firing the MA5D from first-person view. Assault Rifle From Halo 4 Trailer.png|The MA5D in action. AR Skin.png|The Predator skin for the MA5D. halo4arside.png|A lateral view of the Predator skin. rotf11.png|First-person view of the MA5D in campaign. Related Pages *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5K Carbine References Category:UNSC Category:Human Weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Halo 4